Entraînement intensif
by Mukashii
Summary: Pendant que Naruto s'entraîne à maîtriser la nature de son chakra pour pouvoir vaincre l'Akatsuki, les deux ninjas qui le surveillent se rapprochent et semblent préférer se concentrer sur autre chose que la formation du jeune homme. (Two-Shots avec lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour ! J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma première fanfic sur l'univers de Naruto et qui traînait inachevée sur mon pc depuis des mois ahah. Ce devait être un one shot à la base mais je la trouvais un peu longue pour être publiée d'un coup donc ce sera plutôt un two shots x)

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je m'excuse par avance si vous les trouvez un peu OOC. Sur ce, j'arrête de vous embêter et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, enjoy ~ :)

* * *

En cet après-midi ensoleillé, Naruto s'entraînait durement en compagnie de Kakashi et Yamato afin de maîtriser la nature de son chakra et développer une nouvelle technique. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que le jeune homme s'acharnait en compagnie de ses clones sur la cascade que Yamato avait érigée afin de la séparer mais les résultats n'étaient pas franchement concluants. Les deux sensei étaient au bas de la cascade à l'ombre d'un arbre non loin, le plus vieux allongé sur un banc que le plus jeune avait fait sortir de terre à sa demande, lisant un de ses éternels livres Icha Icha Paradise, l'autre assis au bout du banc. Ce dernier surveillait le Jinchuriki dans son effort mais sa concentration était mise à rude épreuve et son regard se perdait plus souvent du côté de son senpai étendu à ses côtés que sur le jeune blond.

Kakashi avait décrété que Yamato pouvait prendre une pause pendant une petite heure car ce dernier avait été assis sur le sol au milieu de ses totems de bois pour contenir le chakra de Kyûbi depuis qu'ils étaient réveillés. Il était maintenant épuisé et commençait à ressentir une douleur persistante dans le dos.

Cela faisait un certain temps maintenant que l'ANBU était attiré par son ami, autant sur le plan physique que sentimental. Il aimait regarder ses cheveux argentés voleter dans la brise, ce regard vif d'habitude si ennuyé, parcourir les pages de son livre. Après un énième juron de Naruto, Yamato jugea que ce dernier était assez stable pour qu'il n'ai pas à le surveiller continuellement et décida de reporter son entière attention sur l'homme à côté de lui et de lancer la conversation.

« Dites-moi Kakashi-senpai, commença-t-il. Que trouvez-vous de si intéressant dans ce livre ? Vous ne le quittez jamais. »

Ce dernier releva la tête de sa lecture au bout de quelques secondes et se concentra sur son ami. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de lui répondre.

« Eh bien... l'intrigue et les personnages sont intéressants, Jiraya-sensei a du talent. »

Il fit une pause. Yamato pensait que Kakashi allait retourner lire mais ce dernier reprit.

« Tu aimerais peut-être...tu veux lire avec moi, Tenzô ? Proposa l'argenté d'un ton taquin. »

Celui-ci ne savait plus quoi répondre à son ami et ne pensa même pas à lui dire de ne pas l'appeler comme ça. Il connaissait parfaitement le caractère sensuel des livres de Jiraiya-sama et ce genre de lecture ne faisait pas parti de ses préférés mais d'un autre côté, il y voyait une occasion de se rapprocher de l'homme qui l'attirait. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus sur la question car il se sentit tiré par le bras et avant de s'en rendre compte il était assis entre les jambes de Kakashi, appuyé sur lui, le dos reposant contre le torse de l'argenté. Le brun sentit que son ami posait le menton sur son épaule et pouvait faiblement sentir son souffle à travers son masque près de son oreille. Le ninja copieur passa ses bras autour de la taille de son camarade, qui avait déjà viré au rouge, tenant le livre afin qu'ils puissent lire tous les deux.

« K-Kakashi-senpai ? Qu'est ce que... commença Yamato, gêné.

-Chut, le coupa le plus vieux.

-Mais... et Naruto ? Il faut le surveiller, argumentait l'autre en tentant sans grande conviction de se relever.

-Lis maintenant, souffla l'autre ninja à son oreille, ignorant ses plaintes. »

Il revint au début du livre même s'il était presque à la fin et posa une de ses mains sur le ventre de Yamato, l'autre tenant l'ouvrage, lui disant qu'il pouvait tourner les pages lui-même. Le brun acquiesça, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour dire un mot et sentit sa température monter. Il était de plus en plus gêné par la proximité que son aîné avait avec lui, et le fait que ce dernier ait l'air tout à fait à l'aise dans cette situation ne l'aidait pas à se détendre, bien au contraire.

Le ninja de l'ANBU tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait, sans vraiment de succès et était parfois obligé de relire des phrases plusieurs fois pour les comprendre. Les cris lointains de Naruto s'énervant sur la cascade parvenaient parfois à ses oreilles mais il n'y faisait pas attention, il était bien trop occupé par Kakashi qui avait enserré sa taille plus fortement et posé son menton sur le sommet de son crâne.

Ils étaient comme ça depuis un peu plus d'une demie heure maintenant et la gêne ainsi que les rougeurs sur les joues de Yamato n'avaient pas diminués. Bien au contraire, cela ne fit qu'empirer quand il arriva à un passage de l'histoire un peu plus intime entre les protagonistes. Il sentit son corps se raidir très légèrement tandis que son esprit imaginait Kakashi et lui à la place des personnages lorsqu'il lut que que ceux-ci s'embrassaient et commençaient à aller plus loin. Il frissonna à cette pensée et se sentit ridicule, priant intérieurement pour que Kakashi, qui lisait toujours en même temps que lui, n'ai rien remarqué de son trouble. Mais c'était peine perdu, le Jônin émit un petit rire qui vint lui provoquer un nouveau frémissement.

« Lire ce genre de choses te gêne ? lui glissa le fils de Croc Blanc à l'oreille. Tu es encore trop innocent ?

-P-Pas du tout ! Se défendit ce dernier. Je... c'est le froid qui me fait frissonner. »

Il avait dit la première chose qui lui était passé par l'esprit et se sentait idiot Il aurait voulu se frapper. Ils avaient beau être au printemps, la température n'était pas douce mais à en juger par la fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait son corps et la chaleur qui se dégageait de celui-ci depuis que Kakashi l'avait attiré contre lui, il était loin d'avoir froid, bien au contraire. Le ninja au Sharingan n'était ni dupe ni stupide, mais rentra dans son jeu.

« Il fallait le dire plus tôt, dit-il avec entrain. Je vais te réchauffer dans ce cas. »

Encore une fois, avant que Yamato ne puisse émettre un son il se retrouva dans une nouvelle position. Kakashi l'avait, en un mouvement, retourné de sorte à ce qu'ils soient face à face et serré contre sa poitrine. Il se sentait comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains, et il avait honte de s'avouer que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Le visage du brun reposait au creux du cou du Jônin et il put librement sentir le parfum si plaisant de ce dernier et rougir comme jamais sans que l'argenté ne le remarque. Il rêvait d'embrasser cette peau laiteuse qu'il savait être à quelques millimètres seulement de ses lèvres, cachée derrière cet éternel masque noir et résister à cette pulsion lui demandait un effort considérable. Il reprit ses esprit en entendant une énième plainte du Genin qui s'entraînait un peu plus loin et c'est à contrecœur qu'il tenta de s'éloigner du corps contre le sien. C'était un combat perdu d'avance face à l'épouvantail qui le tenait fermement.

« S-Senpai, lâchez-moi s'il vous plaît... geignit Yamato en se débattant sans grande convictions. Si Naruto-kun nous voit...

-Ne t'en fais pas Tenzô, il est bien trop concentré pour faire attention à ce qui se passe ici. Il ne réagirait pas même si Sasuke débarquait en hurlant son nom. »

L'utilisateur du Mokuton n'était pas entièrement convaincu mais n'ajouta rien. Il tenta néanmoins de se défaire de l'emprise du plus vieux une dernière fois lorsque ce dernier enfouit la tête dans ses cheveux pour y déposer un baiser à travers son masque avant d'ajouter près de son oreille :

« Arrête de te débattre, je vois bien que tu n'y mets pas vraiment du tien et que tu as autant envie que moi de rester comme ça. »

À ces mots, Yamato ne fit plus un geste, vira au rouge pivoine et tenta de se détendre alors que Kakashi commençait à caresser distraitement son dos d'une main, l'autre tenant son livre qu'il avait reprit où il l'avait laissé avant qu'ils ne lisent ensemble.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Yamato s'était endormi et ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que le soleil était bientôt couché qu'il rouvrit les yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que retenir la puissance du Démon Renard au cours de cet entraînement l'avait autant épuisé. Kakashi n'avait pas bougé, mis à part le fait qu'il ne lisait plus. En relevant la tête, le plus jeune, qui avait oublié où il se trouvait et encore dans les brumes du sommeil, rencontra le regard sombre de son camarade et mit plusieurs secondes à réagir.

« Re-bonjour, lui lança l'argenté. Je commençais à croire que tu ne te réveillerai jamais. »

À ces mots le concerné ouvrit de grands yeux et rougit fortement, détourna le regard et balbutia des excuses tout en se relevant en position assise tandis que Kakashi faisait de même à côté de lui, sans tenter de le retenir cette fois.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, repris le ninja copieur. Ça ne m'as pas dérangé. Et puis, j'ai pu terminer mon livre, finit-il en montrant celui-ci en en fermant son œil visible dans un sourire.

-Et Naruto-kun ? Demanda l'autre en levant les yeux vers la cascade devant eux. Comment s'est passé son entraînement pendant l'après-midi ?

-Comme hier, et comme avant hier, et les jours d'avant répondit Kakashi. Il est resté concentré sur la cascade et commence à pouvoir la couper mais je pense qu'il lui faudra encore quelques jours avant de la séparer complètement.

-Je vois, répondit Yamato, et il n'a pas...

-Il n'a pas tourné les yeux ici de toute la journée, détends-toi. Il ne fait attention à rien d'autre. Naruto, ajouta-t-il plus fort. Il est temps de prendre l'expérience de tes clones et de faire une pause, tu n'as pas arrêté depuis ce matin. »

Kakashi se leva et se dirigea vers le pied de la cascade où se trouvait Naruto qui avait fait disparaître ses clones et s'était effondré de fatigue. Yamato alla les rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard et entendit Naruto presque hurler de joie après que l'argenté lui ai dit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pu entendre. Le blond lui sauta presque dessus lorsqu'il arriva a leur niveau. Il aurait aimé avoir la possibilité de récupérer aussi rapidement que l'adolescent.

« Ce soir Kakashi-sensei paie les ramen de chez Ichiraku ! Venez !

-Je ne sais pas, si Kakashi-san t'a invité je ne voudrais pas m'imposer...

-Viens avec nous, Yamato. Répondit le concerné. Je t'invite aussi, ça me fait plaisir.

-C'est rare venant de vous Kakashi-sensei, vous qui évitiez toujours de venir manger avec nous pour ne pas avoir à nous inviter... intervint le jeune Jinchuriki. »

Le sensei en question ne répondit rien et se contenta de hausser les épaules tandis que son élève était déjà à une dizaine de mètres devant eux, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il marcha à sa suite, suivi de Tenzô et ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant le petit restaurant. Ils furent accueillis par Teuchi qui commença à préparer leurs nouilles avant même que les deux adultes ne soient assis alors que le plus jeune était déjà installé, ses baguettes en main.

Durant le repas Naruto posa des questions à ses deux supérieurs afin de mieux réussir à contrôler la nature de son chakra et Tenzô, qui se trouvait entre les deux autres, remarqua que le blond tentait d'observer l'argenté pendant que celui-ci répondait à une de ses interrogations. Yamato se demanda d'abord ce qu'il fabriquait puis il comprit que le Genin tentait de voir le visage de Kakashi sans son masque. Après tout ce temps s'il pensait encore qu'il suffisait de venir manger chez Ichiraku pour voir le visage de Kakashi il était bien naïf, cette pensée le fit sourir. L'ANBU rit intérieurement à cette pensée et finit de manger ses nouilles tranquillement. À la fin du repas ils se saluèrent, Kakashi partit en direction de chez lui et Yamato comptait faire de même avant que Naruto ne le rattrape.

« Yamato-taichou, chuchota-t-il en l'entraînant un peu à l'écart, j'aurai un service à vous demander... »

Ce dernier se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait et pourquoi il tentait d'être discret de la sorte.

« Que veux-tu Naruto-kun ? Il est tard...

-Eh bien en fait... commença-t-il, j'ai un problème et je pense que vous être le seul à même de pouvoir m'aider. »

Il avait piqué sa curiosité et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le jeune homme que Kakashi n'était pas capable de faire à sa place. Il hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer sur sa lancée.

« Voilà... Yamato-taichou, je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à découvrir ce qui se cache sous le masque de Kakashi-sensei ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Naruto joignit les mains pour appuyer sa demande et Yamato eut envie de rire en voyant le jeune homme si déterminé. Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. Il avait envie d'accepter. D'abord parce qu'il ne voyait pas de mal à faire plaisir au jeune ninja mais surtout parce qu'il devait bien avouer qu'il s'était souvent demandé à quoi ressemblait le visage de son senpai sans ce tissu sombre qui le cachait.

« Très bien, finit-il par céder. Mais qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je suis capable d'enlever le masque de Kakashi-san ? »

Naruto lui fit un énorme sourire avant de lui exposer son plan.

C'est ainsi que Yamato se retrouva sur le toit d'un bâtiment en face de l'appartement de Kakashi. Les lumières étaient éteintes, le jônin n'étais donc pas encore rentré chez lui et l'ANBU se faisait aussi discret que possible, surveillant les alentours tandis que Naruto faisait de même une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin afin de repérer leur cible. Plus ils attendaient et plus Yamato se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de faire ça. Kakashi allait sans doute le prendre pour un idiot, il avait passé l'âge de faire ce genre de choses_._ Cette pensée tournait dans sa tête depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant et il était tenté de dire à Naruto qu'il le laissait.

Il était également étonné que le ninja copieur ne soit pas encore chez lui. Ils s'étaient quittés devant le restaurant une trentaine de minutes plus tôt, celui-ci aurait dû être arrivé depuis longtemps. Naruto quant à lui ne tenait plus en place, il regardait partout autour de lui et avait même envoyé des clones en reconnaissance dans les environs pour voir si Kakashi n'avait pas fait un détour.

Tout à coup, Naruto rejoignit son complice sur son toit.

-Yamato-taichou, un de mes clones a trouvé Kakashi-sensei, il vient de quitter le cimetière et se dirige par ici, c'est le moment !

À peine sa phrase terminée, il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où Kakashi devait arriver, et Yamato se sentait de plus en plus idiot d'être là. Le plan du Genin consistait simplement à prendre le ninja au Sharingan par surprise grâce au Mokuton du brun afin de l'immobiliser. Naruto comptait ensuite utiliser quelques clones en plus pour être sur que le sensei ne puisse pas s'enfuir et en profiter pour lui retirer son masque. C'était un plan d'une simplicité enfantine et l'utilisateur de Mokuton doutait de l'efficacité de celui-ci. Malgré tout il se tenait prêt et quand Kakashi passa dans la ruelle en contrebas il lança sa technique afin de l'attraper, non sans un soupir las.

Des racines sortirent brusquement du sol et Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il était entravé dans ces dernières et ne pouvait plus bouger. Évidemment il n'existait qu'un seul ninja capable de contrôler le bois et Kakashi se demandait pourquoi Yamato ferait une chose pareil.

« Oï Tenzô,Cria-t-il vers le haut, la silhouette du coupable se détachant dans le ciel nocturne. Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? «

Il semblait être un peu inquiet. Tenzô s'en voulait un peu, il devait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque ennemie et que son ami se trouvait sous l'emprise d'un Genjutsu. Naruto sauta à ce moment d'un toit adjacent à celui de Yamato en compagnie de quatre clones pour atterrir juste en face de son sensei et le regard de ce dernier changea, ses doutes durent s'envoler au même moment et il comprit que c'était une blague de cet idiot, rien de grave en somme. À mois que...

« Ah ah ! _Yatta_ ! Yamato-taichou ça a marché, vous l'avez eu ! Cria-t-il presque avant de se retourner vers Kakashi. Si vous saviez depuis le temps que j'attends ça, Kakashi-sensei ! »

Les clones qui l'accompagnaient attrapèrent les bras et les jambes de la proie emprisonnée alors que l'original approchait dangereusement sa main de son sensei. Tenzô venait de sauter à ses côtés, poussé par la curiosité et étonné que le plan du jeune homme ai fonctionné. Kakashi ouvrit grand son œil visible en comprenant le but de son élève et commença à se débattre mais la prise du Mokuton et des clones était trop forte pour qu'il puisse s'échapper.

« Naruto ! Arrête s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il presque. Je te payerai un repas chez Ichiraku tous les jours pendant un mois s'il le faut mais arrête ! »

Le blond hésita une fraction de seconde et son geste resta suspendu dans les airs avant de reprendre sa course. Ce n'était pas assez pour le convaincre. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il attendait cela, il n'allait pas se faire acheter par des ramen maintenant ! Il émit un petit rire.

« Kakashi-sensei, commença Naruto. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ça, vous ne m'aurez pas de cette manière ! »

Yamato, toujours un peu en retrait par rapport à son cadet, s'approcha de l'argenté en lui lançant un regard d'excuse avec un sourire gêné lorsque son regard croisa le sien et il sembla y déceler une demande muette, mais malheureusement ils étaient trop près du but pour faire demi-tour. Naruto approcha sa main du masque du plus vieux pour le tirer vers le bas avec un immense sourire et un regard presque brillant. L'ANBU fixait également le visage de son aîné avec intérêt pendant que Naruto attrapait enfin le morceau de tissu.

Alors que celui-ci allait découvrir le nez de son professeur, ce dernier disparut immédiatement dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

« K-Kage Bunshin ?! Cria Naruto, choqué. Mais... Mais comment a-t-il su ?

-Je vous ai suivi, répondit le concerné depuis le toit au dessus d'eux, je trouvais ça bizarre que vous discutiez de cette façon. D'ailleurs je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais de faire ça, Tenzô. »

Il ponctua cette dernière phrase d'un sourire, caché par son masque toujours parfaitement en place sur son visage. Le brun se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné d'avoir participé à la blague du jeune ninja et commença à s'excuser quand deux clones de Naruto surgirent derrière Kakashi pour lui sauter dessus. Yamato se tourna, étonné, vers le vrai, qui avait un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

« Cette fois je vous aurais, Kakashi-sensei ! Lui cria-t-il en sautant rejoindre ses clones. »

Avant qu'il ne les ai rejoints, Kakashi les avait envoyé cinq mètres plus loin et ils avaient disparu dans un nuage blanc. Le sensei attrapa son élève par le bras après l'avoir esquivé adroitement et lui fit une clé de bras dans le dos pour l'empêcher de bouger. Le blond grogna de surprise et de frustration. Kakashi savait parfaitement maîtriser sa force afin de le retenir sans le blesser.

« Naruto, tu es encore bien trop inexpérimenté pour espérer m'avoir comme ça, même avec l'aide de Yamato, lui dit-il sur un ton las. Mais je dois avouer que si ça n'avait pas été un Kage Bunshin vous auriez presque réussi, termina-t-il. »

Sur ces mots, il le lâcha et avant que le blond ne puisse se retourner pour une ultime tentative de retirer le morceau de tissu du visage de son professeur, ce dernier disparut dans un léger nuage blanc. Yamato, qui était resté en bas, soupira, bien décidé à rentrer chez lui après cet incident. Lorsque Naruto redescendit du toit, dépité, il le salua, lui souhaita une bonne nuit en lui recommandant de bien se reposer en vue de l'énième journée d'entraînement qui l'attendait le lendemain et partit du côté opposé au blond.

Alors qu'il marchait en direction de chez lui, il changea d'avis, ne voulant pas dormir tout de suite. Il n'était pas fatigué à cause de sa sieste et changea donc de direction pour se diriger vers les hauteurs du village de Konoha, là où on pouvait observer ce dernier dans toute sa splendeur. Il arriva après quelque minutes sur une large terrasse d'où il voyait le palais du Hokage face à lui et tout le village à l'horizon. Les lumières provenant des différentes maisons, restaurants et autres magasins donnaient au village un côté vivant et chaleureux que Yamato aimait observer lorsqu'il venait ici après une mission. Il s'assit sur un banc, juste devant la rambarde de sécurité au bord de la terrasse et ferma les yeux. La nuit était fraîche et une brise légère s'était levée mais il se sentait bien malgré les quelques frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine, entendant seulement le brouhaha de la ville en contrebas de façon étouffée.

Cela faisait une dizaine minutes qu'il était là, assis sur son banc, les yeux clos, et Kakashi commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas endormi. Il avait envie de le rejoindre, peut-être le taquiner sur leur échec même s'il savait que c'était surtout Naruto qui avait embarqué son ami là-dedans. Il voulait simplement être avec lui, discuter, faire passer le temps avec quelqu'un qu'il appréciait. Rares étaient les amis du ninja copieur, excepté Gaï et Tenzô la plupart des gens qui comptaient pour lui n'étaient plus de ce monde et certains par sa faute.

Mais au lieu de rejoindre son camarade il resta assis sur sa branche, son éternel livre orange dans les mains même s'il ne le lisait pas, vissant son regard à l'homme assis quelques mètres plus bas.

Ce dernier s'allongea finalement sur le banc, observant le ciel couvert et cette position le ramena quelques heures plus tôt, dans les bras de l'homme qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il poussa un énième soupir et referma les yeux quelques instants afin de se souvenir de ce moment plus en détails.

« J'aimerai que Kakashi-senpai soit là, dit-il pour lui-même au souvenir des bras chauds du ninja.

-Et que ferais-tu si j'étais là, Tenzô ? Lui répondit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. »

Il ouvrit les yeux en se relevant brusquement en position assise. Il tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix, croyant avoir rêvé mais il rencontra bel et bien le regard amusé du ninja copieur, accroupis sur la rambarde, à deux mètres de lui.

« K-Kakashi-senpai ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-il paniqué.

-Comme toi, je me baladais, répondit l'autre toujours sourire. Quelle coïncidence de se retrouver ici, continua-t-il d'un ton léger.

-En effet... »

Il mentait, évidemment. Après les avoir quittés, il était resté caché et avait suivi le ninja brun jusqu'ici. Il était sur le point de quitter sa cachette pour rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il avait entendu la « plainte » de son ami et n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de le rejoindre pour voir sa réaction si sa demande se réalisait. Il ne fût pas déçu, l'utilisateur de Mokuton ne savait plus où se mettre et ne disait plus rien, comme s'il avait avoué un secret très embarrassant, ce qui était peut-être le cas. Sans un mot et toujours le sourire au lèvres, il descendit de la barrière et alla s'asseoir à côté de l'autre homme, qui évitait toujours son regard.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi voulais-tu que je sois là ? Redemanda l'argenté au bout d'un moment. »

Kakashi s'amusait toujours des réactions de son ami. Lorsqu'il était en mission ce dernier savait évidemment garder un contrôle total sur ses agissements et ses mots, ce qui était une nécessité absolue pour un ANBU. Mais le vrai Tenzô était toujours spontané et paraissait si innocent aux yeux de son aîné que cela donnait souvent à celui-ci l'envie de le taquiner, puis de prendre son ami dans ses bras, comme c'était le cas maintenant.

« Eh bien... je me suis rappelé cet après-midi, avoua-t-il à demi-mot en détournant le regard, j'ai passé un moment agréable avec vous Kakashi-senpai.

-C'est également parce que tu voulais me voir que tu as accompagné Naruto dans son plan ? Demanda-t-il pour le taquiner encore un peu. »

-En quelque sorte... répondit-il en regardant toujours le sol. Beaucoup de gens aimeraient savoir ce qui se cache derrière ce masque qui ne vous quitte jamais, enchaîna-t-il.

-Je vois... en fais-tu partie ? »

Yamato le fixa un instant, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. S'il disait oui, que ferait-il ? Abaisserait-il son masque pour lui montrer la source de tous ces mystères ? Il y avait peu de chances que ça arrive...

« Pour une grande partie du village...

-Je me fiche d'eux, l'interrompit-il tout à coup sérieusement. Ce que je veux savoir c'est si toi ça t'intéresse.

-...Oui, avoua-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

-Bien. »

Sur ces mots, Kakashi baissa son masque et avant que Yamato ne le réalise, une paire de lèvres douces et chaudes s'étaient posées sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir son visage en détails, mais le plus jeune s'en fichait car la pression de ses fines lèvres contre les siennes lui firent oublier tout le reste alors qu'il fermait les yeux afin de mieux apprécier leur saveur et leur douceur. Il ne réalisait pas encore entièrement que l'homme qu'il aimait était en train de l'embrasser mais la langue de son vis-à-vis donnant une légère pression sur ses lèvres pour une demande muette le lui fit comprendre bien vite.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres et la langue du détenteur du Sharingan entama un sensuel ballet avec sa jumelle, explorant la bouche du brun de tout son soûl tandis que ses mains se baladaient librement dans son dos et sur sa nuque, y apposant de délicieuses caresses. Celles de Yamato ne restèrent pas inactives très longtemps et bien vite elles se baladèrent tantôt dans les cheveux argentés de Kakashi, tantôt sur ses joues et sa mâchoire exceptionnellement à découvert. Le brun avait totalement oublié la fraîcheur de la nuit ainsi que tout le reste pour concentrer toute son attention sur l'autre homme et avait d'ailleurs de plus en plus chaud dans les bras forts de son aîné.

Les deux hommes finirent par se séparer après de longues minutes afin de reprendre leur souffle et après avoir échangé un regard complice, le plus vieux se tourna vers la ville sans un mot et sans remonter son masque sur son visage. Yamato, le rouge au joues à cause de la chaleur qui l'avait envahit durant leur baiser et l'esprit encore un peu embrumé, en profita pour l'observer du coin de l'œil, la tête basse et se demandant comment réagir. Il avait un peu de mal à réaliser qu'il était certainement la seule personne du village à le voir ainsi et ne savait pas s'il devait briser le silence qui venait de s'imposer ou profiter de celui-ci. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps car Kakashi choisit la première option. Il se leva, remonta son masque sur son visage et les mains dans les poches, se retourna vers son ami.

« Bien, je crois qu'il est l'heure de rentrer, nous avons une longue journée demain, n'est-ce-pas Tenzô ? Dit-il. »

Yamato releva la tête et le regarda quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres, en se levant lui aussi et commençant à marcher avec Kakashi.

« Vous ne parlez pas pour vous j'espère, senpai, dit-il avec un petit rire. Sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne pense pas que « longue » soit le terme approprié pour décrire vos journée à entraîner Naruto-kun. »

Le Jônin le regarda avec l'œil rond avant de prendre un air faussement vexé.

« Je fournis un énorme travail de concentration et de surveillance afin que tout se passe pour le mieux pour Naruto, tu sais ?

-C'est une blague ? S'exclama le brun en riant cette fois franchement. JE passe la journée à surveiller le chakra de Kyûbi afin que celui-ci ne prenne pas le contrôle de Naruto-kun, pendant que VOUS lisez votre satané bouquin ! Répondit-il d'un ton accusateur.

-Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déplaire que je lise ce « satané bouquin » cet après-midi, répondit l'aîné. »

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix taquine mais Yamato tiqua au sous-entendu et se tourna vers lui, les joues légèrement rosées. Kakashi le regardait avec... envie ? Il ne saurait pas vraiment dire mais une lueur étrange brillait dans son œil. Il n'ajouta rien et s'éclaircit la gorge, gêné. Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'au moment de se séparer afin que chacun rentre chez soi. Kakashi lui souhaita bonne nuit après avoir effleuré son bras et Yamato dû se retenir pour ne pas le rattraper par la main et l'embrasser une dernière fois. Mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de le regarder s'éloigner dans la rue sombre avant de prendre le chemin de son appartement. Il se coucha immédiatement après être rentré chez lui et au milieu de ses draps il s'endormit rapidement, le souvenir des lèvres du ninja copieur sur les siennes.

* * *

Voilà ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que cette première moitié vous a plu :) j'ai tendance à apprécier (et donc à écrire sur) des pairing qui ne sont pas forcément les plus populaires donc si ça vous plait n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. On se retrouve très certainement le Week-end prochain pour la seconde partie :) Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, voilà la deuxième partie de cette fic ! :) j'espère que ça vous plaira ! (/!\ scène explicite, vous êtes prévenus)

* * *

Le lendemain, la température avait bien augmenté et Yamato entama sa routine matinale comme d'habitude. Il se leva de bonne heure et alla rejoindre Naruto dans la plaine qui servait de terrain d'entraînement au jeune homme depuis une semaine. Comme toujours Kakashi était en retard, ce qui n'étonna aucun des deux autres.

« Yo, lança-t-il. Désolé une vieille dame m'a...

-Menteur ! l'interrompit une dizaine de Naruto depuis la cascade. Je suis sûr que vous lisiez encore les livres d'Ero-sennin dans votre coin, continua l'un d'eux. »

Le ninja, qui était arrivé avec l'un de ces fameux livres dans la main, haussa les épaules et mit un petit coup avec sur la tête de son ami, qui riait doucement au milieu de ses totem de bois.

« Bien dormi ? Demanda Yamato, toujours concentré sur Naruto.

-Pas vraiment, j'ai trouvé le nouveau tome de la série « Icha Icha » en rentrant hier soir, j'ai passé la nuit à le lire. »

Sur ces mots, Kakashi s'approcha de la cascade et observa son élève s'acharner sur celle-ci après avoir rangé son livre dans la pochette accrochée en bas de son dos. Le masqué se tenait debout juste devant l'eau depuis une dizaine de minutes quand Yamato fit sortir un banc semblable à celui se trouvant toujours sous l'arbre derrière eux à côté de lui. Ce dernier lui lança un regard reconnaissant auquel le brun répondit par un sourire avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le chakra du blond tandis que l'argenté s'étendait sur le banc.

L'un des Naruto se tourna vers son sensei au bord de l'eau et une idée germa dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de voir le visage de son professeur et il pensait avoir trouvé la bonne solution pour parvenir à ses fins. Il s'entraînait tout en échafaudant un plan et c'est après une heure de travail qu'il décida de le mettre à exécution, jugeant celui-ci parfait.

Kakashi avait remarqué que le Genin n'était pas concentré sur ce qu'il faisait car ce dernier n'arrivait pas à couper la cascade aussi bien que la veille, et se demanda si tout allait bien.

« Oï, Naruto ! Cria-t-il. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Concentre-toi si tu veux progresser. »

Au même moment une dispute éclata au milieu des clones.

« Pousse-toi ! Tu me gênes, Baka ! S'exclama l'un d'eux.

-Ta place se trouve là-bas, c'est toi qui nous gênes ! Lança un autre.

-Naruto, ce n'est pas franchement le moment pour ça, intervint le sensei. Si tu n'es même pas capable de ne pas te disputer avec toi-même tu ne mettra jamais une nouvelle technique au point ! »

Ce dernier, ou plutôt ces derniers, ignorèrent la remarque de Kakashi car c'était là son plan. Les clones continuèrent de se chamailler et c'est maintenant trois d'entre eux qui se disputaient sur le tronc, tandis que les autres continuaient l'entraînement sans broncher. Leur dispute devint un peu plus violente et deux des Naruto poussèrent le troisième du tronc, le propulsant dans l'eau juste devant Kakashi, qui s'était approché du bord. Ce dernier avait été largement trempé par la chute du clone, qui avait disparu après être remonté à la surface avec un grand sourire à l'intention du ninja copieur.

« _Yatta_ ! Cria un des clones qui avait poussé celui qui est tombé. Je vous ai eu Kakashi-sensei ! Maintenant vous êtes obligé d'enlever votre masque pour vous sécher ! »

Kakashi leva la tête vers lui, qu'il jugea être le vrai, de l'eau coulant de ses cheveux sur son visage et ses vêtements déjà trempés. Il haussa les épaules et montra son col au jeune homme avec un regard blasé.

« Je vois, soupira-t-il. Désolé de te dire ça Naruto, mais ça n'a servi à rien, je ne suis pas forcé de l'enlever. En revanche tu as gâché une heure de ton entraînement pour rien. »

Tout en parlant il avait descendu la fermeture de sa veste de Chuunin détrempée avant de la poser sur le rebord du banc afin qu'elle sèche et avait commencé à retirer son pull, aussi trempé que s'il avait plongé lui-même dans l'eau. Yamato, à quelques mètres de lui, n'en manquait pas une miette et observait allègrement son senpai se déshabiller, appréciant les muscles du dos et des bras de Kakashi rouler sous son épiderme alors qu'il retirait son pull qui lui collait à la peau. L'argenté posa son vêtement à côté de la veste et était maintenant en débardeur noir auquel son masque était rattaché. Il était lui aussi trempé, ce qui permettait au ninja de l'ANBU de détailler les muscles de son aîné, parfaitement moulés par le tissu mouillé. Le Jônin avait également retiré son bandeau frontal pour que ses cheveux sèchent plus librement et était retourné s'allonger sur le banc plus éloigné afin que Naruto n'ai pas l'idée de recommencer une nouvelle fois, son livre en main.

Ce dernier était dépité après son énième échec et avait repris son entraînement, sérieusement cette fois, sitôt la tirade de son professeur terminée. Yamato quant à lui continuait d'observer son aîné du coin de l'œil, rêvant de passer ses mains sur les abdominaux de celui-ci tout en réitérant l'expérience de la nuit dernière et il sentit sa température corporelle augmenter sensiblement à ces pensées.

La matinée se passa sans autre incident et vers midi Kakashi indiqua à Naruto de faire disparaître ses clones afin de récupérer leur expérience et faire une pause pour manger. Le plus jeune en sauta de joie avant de s'effondrer de fatigue sur Kakashi qui le rattrapa de justesse de tomber à l'eau. Ce dernier n'avait pas remis les vêtements qu'il avait enlevé plus tôt, ceux-ci ne semblant pas vouloir sécher, ce qui perturba quelque peu l'ANBU qui avait du mal à garder son calme et à regarder ailleurs.

« Dites, dites... j'ai une idée Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou, commença le blond avant de mordre dans un onigiri. Si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr. »

Les deux plus vieux le regardèrent et lui firent signe de poursuivre, se demandant ce qu'il allait leur proposer.

« J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait dormir ici pour nous faire gagner du temps pour l'entraînement. J'ai réfléchi à ça hier soir et j'ai ramené des couvertures. »

Il leur montra un sac à dos plein à craquer, que Yamato avait remarqué en arrivant, posé contre l'un des pieds du banc se trouvant sous l'arbre.

« Et puis, poursuivit-il avec un regard accusateur vers son professeur. Au moins Kakashi-sensei ne sera pas en retard. »

Les deux adultes se jetèrent un regard et Tenzô se mit à rire de la réflexion du plus jeune tandis que l'autre prenait un air blasé. Il finirent de manger rapidement et reprirent l'entraînement où ils l'avaient laissé. Kakashi avait pu se rhabiller, pour le plus grand bonheur de son ami, qui parvint enfin à se concentrer pleinement sur Naruto sans jeter des regards désireux vers lui et qui espérait que ce dernier ne l'avait pas remarqué.

C'était sans compter sur le sens de l'observation du Ninja Copieur, à qui les réactions de son ami n'avaient pas échappées et il s'était fait un plaisir de voir qu'il ne laissait pas indifférent son ex-subordonné. L'argenté se réjouissait d'ailleurs de passer la nuit sur leur site d'entraînement car il venait de réaliser qu'il dormirait aux côtés de son ami durant le reste de la formation du jeune Genin. Il garda tout le reste de la journée un large sourire sur le visage, dissimulé sous son éternel masque sombre.

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que l'entraînement cessa. Naruto avait émit quelques plaintes, disant qu'il pouvait encore continuer mais Kakashi avait remarqué que ce n'était pas le cas de Yamato. Ce dernier était épuisé et remercia intérieurement le Jônin. Par deux fois le chakra de Kyûbi s'était manifesté et il avait du le maîtriser afin que Naruto ne se blesse pas, ce qui l'avait vidé de son énergie. Le jeune blond alla chercher son sac et en sortit des couvertures qu'il donna à ses compagnons avant de s'étendre sur l'une d'elle et de se couvrir d'une autre.

« Bonne nuit Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou ! déclara-t-il. Demain je couperai cette cascade à coup sûr ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se tourna dos à eux et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir presque instantanément. Yamato s'assit sur une des couvertures que Naruto lui avait donné, à une bonne dizaine de mètres de ce dernier et Kakashi vint s'installer juste à côté de lui. Il retira son bandeau frontal, ses chaussures et sa veste de Chûnin tandis que le Jônin faisait de même. Il s'allongea entre deux couvertures, dos à son aîné après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit et ferma les yeux alors qu'il entendait Kakashi faire pareil derrière lui et Naruto qui ronflait déjà plusieurs mètres plus loin. La nuit était fraîche et l'ANBU s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture afin de se réchauffer et alors qu'il allait sombrer dans les bras de Morphée il entendit des bruits de tissus qui bougent. Il rouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité et avant qu'il n'ait pu se retourner il sentit un corps d'une étonnante chaleur se coller contre son dos et deux bras forts enserrer sa taille. Il se crispa en retenant un cri de surprise et tenta de se retourner.

« K-Kakashi-senpai ! S'écria-t-il. Qu'est ce qu...

Ce dernier lui plaqua une paume chaude contre les lèvres pour le faire taire et approcha son visage de son oreille.

-Tu ne voudrais pas réveiller Naruto, n'est-ce-pas Tenzô ? Susurra l'argenté à son oreille. J'ai remarqué que tu avais du mal à t'endormir... »

Ils savaient tous deux très bien que le Jinchûriki avait un sommeil de plomb et qu'ils n'avaient que très peu de chances de le réveiller même s'ils engageaient un combat à deux pas de sa couche. Kakashi, ignorant les plaintes étouffées de son camarade passa son autre main sous le pull de son cadet et caressait maintenant son ventre doucement. Yamato sentit sa peau presque brûler au contact de ses doigts sur lui et tentait en vain et sans grande détermination de se soustraire à lui mais ses jambes étaient entremêlées à celles de l'argenté et ce dernier le plaquait contre son torse avec force, bloquant tout mouvement.

Il arrêta de lutter et son tortionnaire s'en rendit compte car il desserra légèrement sa prise autour de son corps. La main baladeuse continuait son chemin sur la peau désormais brûlante de Yamato, traçant du bout des doigts les flancs de celui-ci. L'intruse quitta le corps du ninja quelques secondes et ce dernier faillit émettre une plainte déçue avant de sentir de nouveau les doigts de l'autre homme retracer les muscles de son torse tandis que ses lèvres venaient déposer de tendres baisers sur sa nuque. L'ANBU se tortillait légèrement sous les délicieuses attaques du Ninja Copieur et c'était maintenant de faibles soupirs de contentement qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres libérées de leur entrave alors que la bouche de l'aîné glissait dans son cou, tantôt le mordillant, tantôt l'embrassant, tantôt le léchant doucement.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus le brun avait chaud et il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon alors que l'argenté jouait avec ses tétons dressés de plaisir. D'après la pression qu'il sentait dans le bas de son dos, il déduisait que Kakashi était dans le même état que lui et n'y tenant plus, l'utilisateur du Mokuton força et parvint à se tourner pour faire face à l'autre. Ce dernier l'avait laissé faire et ses deux mains se trouvaient maintenant dans son dos, immobiles, tandis que les deux hommes se fixaient sans un mot, plaqués l'un contre l'autre. Dans le faible éclat de la lune, le brun voyait le visage de son ami à quelques centimètres du sien.

Il était légèrement essoufflé, ses cheveux éternellement en bataille avaient pris une teinte blanche sous la lumière nocturne et tombaient devant ses yeux tous deux ouverts, lui donnant un air fantomatique. Le regard de Yamato dériva vers le nez fin et droit puis vers les lèvres charnues de l'homme face à lui et sa main dessina malgré lui la cicatrice de celui-ci en partant du Sharingan jusqu'à sa joue pâle. Il le trouvait splendide et il ressentit un fort souffle d'amour et de désir pour lui en se disant qu'il était probablement la seule personne du village à avoir vu ce visage découvert. Il colla alors ses lèvres aux siennes et ses mains quittèrent son visage pour se perdre sur le corps tant désiré du Jônin.

Leur baiser était enflammé, Yamato transmettant tout ce qu'il ressentait dedans alors que leurs langues se rencontraient et entreprirent une valse sensuelle, s'enlaçant, se découvrant une nouvelle fois. Leurs bouches se séparèrent quelques secondes alors que celle du plus jeune descendait dans le cou maintenant à nu de l'autre homme.

« Vous êtes magnifique, Kakashi-senpai, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers. C'est parce que vous avez peur que la moitié du village ne vous court après que vous portez toujours ce masque ?

-Qui sait ? Répondit-il dans un rire, la voix plus rauque que d'habitude. »

Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, chacun plus excité à mesure que le temps passait, les bosses formées dans leur pantalon se frôlant parfois.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'arrêter maintenant, lui souffla Kakashi à l'oreille avant d'en mordre doucement le lobe.

Un frisson parcourut ce dernier mais une pensée le fit redescendre momentanément sur Terre.

-Mais... et si Naruto... commença-t-il.

-Laisse Naruto en dehors de ça, le coupa l'argenté. Il ne se réveillera pas, c'est entre toi et moi. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et Yamato se détacha de ses lèvres quelques secondes, le temps de faire passer leurs pulls par dessus leurs têtes et de retirer le débardeur du Jônin. Il avait enfin à portée ce torse musclé dont il avait eu envie toute la journée. Il fit légèrement tourner l'argenté et se plaça au-dessus de lui en posant ses genoux de part et d'autre de ses hanches sans que ce dernier ne se plaigne, curieux de voir ce qu'allait faire le plus jeune. Celui-ci ne se priva pas et dévora presque le corps le Kakashi, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il pouvait enfin laisser libre cours à ses envies, il embrassa et lécha chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, le marquant parfois sous les gémissements étouffés du Jônin, à des endroits que personne d'autre que lui ne verraient. Il mordilla l'un de ses téton rose et continua sa course, allant toujours de plus en plus bas, lentement, vers la partie de l'anatomie du ninja qui l'intéressait le plus à ce moment là. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à baisser son pantalon pour libérer la bosse formée par l'excitation du Jônin, celui-ci inversa leurs places et se retrouva au-dessus de Yamato d'un habile coup de hanche.

« C'est mon tour à présent, lança-t-il . »

Kakashi retint les poignet de son ami au-dessus de sa tête avec une main tandis que l'autre parcourait son corps chaud et brûlant de désir. Il fit la même chose que Yamato lui avait fait quelques instants plus tôt, se délectant des soupirs que ce dernier laissait échapper chaque fois que leurs virilités encore emprisonnées se frôlaient. L'argenté n'en pouvait plus, son membre tendu dans son pantalon le faisait souffrir de frustration et il brûlait de ne faire qu'un avec l'homme sous lui qui était dans le même état que lui. Il arrêta de l'embrasser et le fixa, haletant.

« Je te veux, dit-il sérieux, la voix grave. Je te veux depuis si longtemps.

-Je vous veux aussi, Kakashi-senpai, déclara l'autre sans détourner le regard, les joues rouges. »

Kakashi lui caressa la joue en riant légèrement en même temps que son désir augmentait encore au ton timide de son compagnon.

« Ne sois pas si formel avec moi maintenant, Tenzô, lâcha-t-il dans un sourire. C'en est presque insultant dans cette situation. »

Yamato ne répondit pas mais ses joues se colorèrent plus encore d'une belle teinte rouge alors qu'il évitait son regard. Le plus vieux descendit son visage sur le corps de son vis-à-vis, embrassant sa peau parcourue de frissons et s'arrêta quelques instants à la limite de son pantalon en lui jetant un regard pour avoir son approbation, auquel le brun répondit par un hochement de tête. Il retira donc adroitement le pantalon de Yamato et le dernier rempart de tissu tomba quand il retira également son sous-vêtement. L'argenté le contempla quelques instants, admirant la beauté innocente se trouvant sous lui qui l'invitait à la luxure. Il aimait tant ce corps frémissant, ces joues rouges, ce regard fuyant et ce membre tendu vers lui qui l'attirait inexorablement.

Il l'embrassa une énième fois, tendrement et s'attaqua à la verge de son amant de sa main, le caressant doucement du bout des doigts sur toute la longueur. Yamato poussa un gémissement de surprise contre les lèvres de l'autre homme et ses mains s'agrippèrent dans l'épaisse chevelure de Kakashi. Ce dernier quitta les lèvres rougies par leurs nombreux baisers du plus jeune et descendit vers l'objet de ses désirs. Sa main fut bientôt remplacé par sa langue chaude, léchant sa virilité sur toute la longueur avec une lenteur qui rendait fou le brun. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. L'autre s'attarda longtemps à faire des mouvements exagérément lents tandis que les hanches du plus jeune remuaient légèrement sans que celui-ci ne puisse les contrôler. Quand le Jônin finit par le prendre complètement en bouche, l'ANBU poussa un petit cri de plaisir qu'il ne parvint pas à retenir même en mordant sa main et jeta un regard vers le Genin pour vérifier qu'il était toujours endormi. Les lèvres si douces de son aîné entouraient délicieusement son membre et la chaleur de sa bouche le faisait haleter et gémir de plus en plus, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps à ce rythme.

« Kakashi-senpai... J-Je vais... commença le brun avant d'être interrompu par ses propres gémissements. »

L'argenté sentit les mains de l'autre homme s'accrocher plus fortement dans ses mèches désordonnées et continua ses va-et-viens avec encore plus de détermination avant de s'arrêter brusquement juste avant la délivrance de son amant, qui poussa un long râle de frustration. Ce dernier sentit le Jônin sourire contre sa peau et se releva sur ses coudes afin de rencontrer son regard vairon. Il plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles bicolores de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Je ne veux pas que tu jouisse avant moi, souffla Kakashi contre son torse. Je veux que tu ressente la frustration que je ressens chaque fois que tu es près de moi sans que je puisse te toucher.

-Vous êtes bien égoïste Kakashi-senpai, rétorqua l'autre en se laissant retomber en arrière. Vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à vous. »

Yamato émit un léger rire en disant ces mots. Le possesseur du Sharingan, dont les lèvres et la langue jouaient avec l'un des tétons du plus jeune, le mordit, ce qui le fit sursauter.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit d'arrêter d'être si formel Tenzô. Oublie le « senpai » et arrête de me vouvoyer, dit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

-Vous n'avez qu'à arrêter de m'appeler Tenzô, répliqua ce dernier. »

Le plus vieux avait arrêté de l'embrasser et avait maintenant la tête sur un de ses bras replié sur le torse de son amant, son autre main redessinant doucement les muscles sous ses doigts.

« C'est pourtant ton nom, et je l'aime beaucoup, déclara Kakashi avec un sourire franc. Je le préfère à « Yamato », ce n'est qu'un nom d'emprunt, ce n'est pas toi à mes yeux. »

Yamato ouvrit de grands yeux alors que l'argenté se rapprochait de son visage une nouvelle fois. Il ne se fit pas prier pour sceller de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes. Maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il ne parvenait plus à détacher ses lèvres de celles de son ami d'enfance ou de sa peau, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à ce dernier, dont les joues colorées et la respiration saccadée témoignaient de son plaisir.

Kakashi se sentait de plus en plus serré dans son pantalon. Il mourrait d'envie de passer à l'étape suivante mais il se retenait car il voulait faire les choses bien et montrer l'étendu de ses sentiments à son cadet, et pas seulement son désir refoulé depuis bien trop longtemps. Tandis que ses lèvres descendaient dans le cou sensible du plus jeune, Kakashi lui caressait les flancs et les hanches de ses mains, s'attarda quelques secondes sur son fessier tandis que sa bouche parcourrait son torse. Alors qu'il continuait son doux traitement sur Yamato il sentit ce dernier aventurer une main dans le dos du Jônin, le caressant doucement des omoplates au creux des reins, juste à la limite de son pantalon tandis que son autre main s'était perdue à l'intérieur de celui-ci, se frayant un passage jusqu'à son sexe devenu douloureux.

Il le laissa faire cette fois et ne repoussa pas la main de son amant qui commençait à le caresser doucement. Il ne le repoussa pas non plus quand il descendit doucement les dernières barrières de tissus qui les empêchait de sentir le corps de l'autre contre le sien. Le Ninja Copieur, une fois nu se frottait doucement et se collait à son compagnon, qui en faisait autant tandis qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser.

« Kakashi... finit par murmurer le brun près de son oreille, à bout de souffle, Kakashi... vas-y... »

Un long frisson parcourut son échine, provoqué par ces deux mots. Alors il l'embrassa une dernière fois et descendit vers le membre de son amant qui n'avait toujours pas jouit malgré les douces tortures qu'il lui infligeait. Il humidifia lui-même ses doigts tout en caressant distraitement le membre gonflé de l'ANBU. Il en enfonça un premier dans l'intimité de Tenzô et sentit ce dernier se tendre face à l'intrusion. Il intensifia donc légèrement les mouvements qu'il exerçait sur lui afin de le détendre, tout en appliquant un lent va-et-viens en lui. Kakashi colla ses lèvres à celles du brun tout en continuant de le caresser en rythme avec son autre main, qui avait accéléré. Le brun se cambra de plaisir sous les soins de son aîné et ne remarqua presque pas le second doigt qui avait rejoint le premier.

Le brun n'en pouvait plus, son corps le brûlait de l'intérieur, son bas ventre était en feu depuis que l'argenté s'occupait de lui et la sensation qu'il ressentait au creux de ses reins était étrange. Cela ne lui suffisait pas. Quand Kakashi ajouta un troisième doigt, Yamato se raidit légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à son amant.

« Si c'est trop pour toi... commença-t-il.

-Non... Je vais bien, l'interrompit l'autre entre deux respirations saccadées. J'ai connu des douleurs bien pires que ça lors de mes missions, continue. »

Le plus vieux lui obéit, ce dernier ne savait d'ailleurs pas s'il aurait eu le courage de tout arrêter maintenant même s'il lui avait demandé et il désirait tellement ce corps frémissant de plaisir sous lui qu'il ne pensait pas être capable de se retenir de le prendre plus longtemps. Kakashi jugea alors que son amant était assez préparé et retira ses doigts de son intimité sous un gémissement de frustration de l'autre ninja. Le brun rouvrit ses yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer, et accrocha le regard au Sharingan posé sur lui. Son possesseur se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser vivement en lui intimant d'écarter les jambes et poussa sur son entrée de son membre tendu. Il entra lentement afin de ne pas trop faire souffrir Tenzô qui serrait les dents à cause de la douleur, avant de stopper tout mouvement une fois complètement en lui puis doucement, il commença à bouger.

C'était une torture pour le Jônin qui rêvait de s'enfoncer d'un coup dans l'intimité chaude et serrée de son ami et de multiplier les coups de reins rapides pour enfin se libérer de cette frustration qui le tenait depuis de très longues minutes et les envoyer tous les deux au septième ciel. Bien vite l'utilisateur de Mokuton bougea ses hanches afin de rencontrer celles de son aîné plus rapidement tout en poussant des soupirs de satisfaction qui sonnaient comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de ce dernier. Celui-ci comprit alors qu'il pouvait bouger plus vite et ne s'en priva pas. Après quelques coups de reins, Yamato se cambra brusquement en laissant échapper un cri plus fort que les autres de surprise. Kakashi sourit.

Il visa ce même point encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune, qui ne tenait plus, ne se libère entre leurs ventres, son cri étouffé par l'épaule de son aîné qu'il avait mordu sans s'en rendre compte. Ce dernier lui releva les jambes et continua ses coups de buttoir sans ralentir la cadence, essayant de frapper toujours ce même point qui faisait voir des étoiles à son amant. Il réussissait la plupart du temps et bien vite le membre redevenu mou de l'ANBU reprit de la vigueur. Le plus vieux continua ses coups de reins désordonnés en reprenant des siennes les lèvres de son amant et tout en appliquant le même mouvement sur sa verge à nouveau en forme, ses lèvres recouvrant le cou et le visage de son amant de baisers tendres.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes et ils sentaient tous deux que la délivrance était proche. Au milieu de ses gémissements retenus et des soupirs de Kakashi, Yamato se pencha à l'oreille de ce dernier.

« Je... t'aime... Kakashi, souffla-t-il. »

À ces mots, un frisson de plaisir parcourut le corps du Jônin et il se libéra au plus profond de son amant juste après que ce dernier n'ai jouit une nouvelle fois dans un cri étouffé, l'orgasme les laissant tous deux pantelants. Le plus vieux se laissa tomber doucement sur le torse de son cadet, la tête enfouie dans son cou, qui encercla sa taille de ses bras en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe, encore essoufflé. Le plus jeune se sentait comblé et épuisé, profitant du souffle de l'autre homme dans son cou alors qu'il le serrait contre lui et il ferma les yeux. L'aîné se dégagea de son l'étreinte après quelques minutes sous le regard interrogatif de ce dernier.

« Je vais nous nettoyer, répondit l'argenté à la question muette. »

Kakashi se releva pour attraper son caleçon qui traînait non loin de leurs lits de fortune et Yamato en profita pour largement observer ce corps à moitié nu si parfait face à lui et qui se dirigeait vers leurs sacs d'une démarche nonchalante. Il en sortit quelque chose que le brun ne put voir dans l'obscurité avant de se diriger vers la cascade. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard en tendant à son cadet un linge humide. Ce dernier le remercia avant de s'essuyer le torse et, après s'être assuré que Kakashi ne le regardait pas, trop gêné, ses cuisses et son intimité, d'où coulait la semence encore chaude du Ninja Copieur. Celui-ci revint peu de temps après, ayant de nouveau enfilé son débardeur moulant noir, remonté son masque sur son visage et récupéré son pantalon qu'il avait également remis

Yamato se rhabilla également en vitesse puis se glissa sous ses couvertures, bien vite rejoint par son amant qui colla son torse à son dos en enserrant sa taille de ses bras puissants. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, épuisé mais heureux. Il sentit les lèvres de Kakashi se poser délicatement sur sa nuque.

« Je t'aime aussi, Tenzô, murmura le Jônin à son oreille. »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Lorsque Yamato se réveilla le lendemain matin, il ne sentit pas la présence de Kakashi dans son dos et il se demanda vaguement s'il n'avait pas rêvé la nuit qu'il avait passé. Mais en tentant de se lever, la vive douleur dans ses reins lui rappelèrent que la nuit dernière était bien réelle. Il grimaça et se mit en position assise. L'argenté était déjà réveillé, debout à côté de la cascade où Naruto s'entraînait déjà. Voyant déjà le jeune Genin debout il se demanda l'heure qu'il pouvait être mais la lumière matinale lui indiqua bien vite que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il se leva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers l'autre ninja.

« Bonjour Tenzô, bien dormi ? Lança-t-il quand le plus jeune arriva à ses côtés.

-J'ai connu mieux, rétorqua l'autre en souriant. Tu aurais dû me réveiller pour l'entraînement de Naruto.

-Nous venons de commencer ne t'inquiète pas, répondit l'argenté. Et puis... tu es si mignon quand tu dors, je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te réveiller. »

Les joues de l'ANBU prirent une teinte rouge en quelques secondes et il détourna les yeux, gêné, avant de se diriger quelques mètres plus loin, au milieu de ses totems.

« Fais attention Tenzô, lui lança le Jônin quand il fut assis à sa place. Tu as une démarche un peu bizarre. »

Le concerné rougit de plus belle avant de se concentrer sur le jeune blond, ou plutôt sur la dizaine de blonds le long de la cascade.

L'hôte de Kyubi s'entraîna ainsi toute la matinée jusqu'au moment où l'estomac du Jinchuriki se rappela à eux. Il descendit de la cascade, épuisé, et s'approcha des deux autres qui étaient un peu plus loin. Ils mangèrent rapidement et le blond retourna sur le tronc face à la cascade.

Les deux adultes passèrent ainsi encore quelques jours à entraîner Naruto, se retrouvant lorsque ce dernier dormait pour avoir un peu d'intimité et s'adonner aux plaisirs charnels en secret lorsqu'ils en avaient la possibilité. Lorsque le jeune homme parvint enfin à mettre au point sa nouvelle technique ils partirent tous trois immédiatement pour aider à vaincre l'Akatsuki.

En rentrant à Konoha après avoir tué Kakuzu et ramené son corps au village, les deux amants purent de nouveau profiter de moments ensembles, sans se soucier de savoir s'ils risquaient de déranger quelqu'un, cette fois.

* * *

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, tout avis est bon à prendre :) Merci d'avoir lu cette courte histoire sur Kakashi et Yamato et peut-être à une prochaine fois ;)


End file.
